Martin Sheen or JFK
by AngelOfDeath07
Summary: Slightly AU: It's the aftermath of P-Derek's attack on Peyton. The only difference is that she found out about Derek the hard way. Pathan.
1. Martin Sheen Or JFK

**AN/ So I've been writing this Oneshot for a while but I got stuck, then distracted by many other fics and THEN I thought I lost it all. Anyway… as many of you know I'm obsessed with Yellowcard and I was listening to Martin Sheen or JFK and immediately thought of Peyton and just had to write a One Shot to it. The only problem was that I wrote it and then didn't save it properly!**

**Summary: This Oneshot is the aftermath of episode 405 but is slightly AU. Everything that happens up to episode 402 is the same except that Lucas and Peyton have a fight so therefore Luke never went to the police and Peyton never went to Pyscho Derek's hotel room. Basically she found out about him the hard way.**

**P.S Peyton's memories and flashbacks are in italics**

**WARNING! This fic contains some dark material.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I also don't own Yellowcard or the song "Martin Sheen or JRK"**

**Here it is one more glass for these broken hands  
Goes down for you  
I've fallen in I sink then swallow  
I never meant to see this through**

Complex. Broken. Tortured, all words that could describe me. I'm the Tortured Artist. The Broody Cheerleader. A Bitch. I laugh at the one. I've been called a bitch on so many occasions that the word doesn't have an effect on me. Or so I thought. It's just a word right? A word used by the people who don't know me because of the way I act. For example people at school. I just didn't realise how hurtful that word could be until it was used by someone who **does** know me and can see through the act that I put on 24/7. Take exhibit A) Brooke Davis.

_"Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing two faced bitch, Peyton, because you are and you know it?"_

That hurt and it still does. It honestly feels like Brooke is literally stabbing me in the chest so that every time I think about her, _him_ or that day she is stabbing me all over again.

_So much for a 10 years of friendship _I tell myself as I raise the bottle of whatever alcoholic drink I came across first and take a swig.

**I'm taking them all, I'm taking them all back for good  
To a place where I know that I'm safe  
Then I can fall, then I could fall where I should  
In this bottle with all my mistakes**

I walk over to the door, avoiding eye contact with anything else in the room and sit up against it, staggering just before my bottom reaches the floor. I guess I'm tipsier then I thought I was but that doesn't stop me from taking another swig from the bottle and examining it slowly like it is some magnificent artefact. It isn't a particularly big bottle, possibly a Jack Daniels from the shape of it but I'm too tipsy to care.

"I'm too tipsy to care, too tipsy to care. I want to dance in my underwear!" I suddenly start to sing and had to laugh at the stupidly of what I just said.

"Underwear, underwear…. Hair" That sets me off once more and I laugh until tears come to my eyes.

_I have seriously lost my mind_. I tell myself closing my heavy eyes.

Blonde hair flashes through my mind…

**All the days since I've landed  
I've lost the way to find my truth  
You float away and leave me stranded  
What's left to say I'll hurt for you**

Opening my eyes immediately I prop my knees against my chest to try a keep it together and to stay blind to the destruction around me. Stay blind to the things that have happened. But no such luck. They manage to manipulate their way in…

_Watchmewatchyou_. I shudder and sit up, desperately in need of the alcohol to make it all go away. I knock the bottle back as if it is water and drink until my throat burns wildly and I choke.

_"Don't you know how much I love you!"_

I look over at the window and I can see it's broken, the glass sprayed everywhere. I can feel the thousands of eyes watching me. My eyes.

_No _I tell myself, closing my eyelids. Only to find that the nights events are replaying themselves behind my closed eyelids.

_The door swings open and Derek is up against it with the Angel of Death drawing that Ellie gave me, and I later on gave to him, on display between his shoulder blades. I feel like I'm going to be sick at the sight of it and I start to sob._

_"Don't cry Peyton, I'm here now. I came for you" He walks towards me, taking the tazzer gun off his belt. Fear takes hold off me._

"_Derek... please!" I try to say as he grabs hold of me but it falls on death ears. "Please!" I scream._

_"Peyton!" I look to the right and relief washes over me. Nathan is standing at my door still wearing his suit from the press conference._

_"Get your hands off her!" Nathan demands as he grabs hold of Derek's shoulder. A sardonic smile pulls at Derek's lips and fear stabs at me again but before I can react he punches Nathan to the floor and attacks him with the tazzer gun._

_"Nathan!" I scream as I watched Derek continue to attack him, knowing I have to stop him. I look around my room and grab the first thing I see. My lamp. I quickly unplug it and smash it over Derek's head. He stops dead in his tracks and I run for life. But pain suddenly shoots through my leg and I fall to the floor. Only to have Derek take hold of my hair and the back of my uniform, pulling me up. He dragged me back into my bedroom and throws me on the bed. I sit up immediately but he grabs me by the throat with one hand and puts his other hand on my thigh, pinning me to the bed. Nausea and panic taking hold and over me again and yet my skin crawls at the feel of hands on my body._

_"I watched you Peyton. I listened to you. Everything that you showed me on your webcam, the things you showed me online. You were talking to me. I know you were" Out of the corner of my eye I see Nathan silently walk up behind Derek and the next thing I know he puts him into a headlock and drags Derek off my bed backwards. I quickly roll of the bed myself and sit on the floor, trying to catch my breath while punches are exchanged._

_"It was nice seeing you again Nathan but there is one room for one guy in Peyton's life" I look up and see Derek stand a few feet away from me, holding a pocket knife. He looked down at me and smiled that sick smile once more._

_"And you aren't him!" Nathan shouts as he runs at Derek resulting in him going out of my bedroom window. Nathan stops just in time before he goes out with him. I watch Nathan paralysed as he leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath._

_"Sawyer you ok?"_

I open my eyes. Not wanting to see Derek, if that is his real name, lying in my front yard again. Not wanting to see him all together. I just want to forget all about him.

**I'm taking them all, I'm taking them all back for good  
To a place where I know that I'm safe  
Then I can fall, then I could fall where I should  
In this bottle with all my mistakes**

Throwing my head back I curse myself. God I should have been more careful. No I should have been less trusting ever since he turned up on my front porch but stupid me choose to let the psycho in.

_No wonder I have trust issues _I think as I knock back some more of the drink.

A bang from outside brings me to senses and I sit upright, suddenly on high alert, the other object in my hand ready. My eyes are drawn to the window and I watch it like a hawk half expecting Derek to jump back through it, regardless of the height to finish me off. He's crazy enough and I won't deny that he won't try to find me.

That thought alone is scary in its self but all I am met with is silence, a daunting, uncomforting silence in which I am on edge and left alone with my thoughts and memories.

And one person. One damn person who promised to take care of me, who I told myself that I would no longer desire begins to ebb his way into my heart, my veins, and every cell of my body and now I can feel myself yearn for him…. That one person being the one and only Lucas Scott.

**I could sleep but when I wake here  
You'd still be gone and you're my air  
I could breathe  
If you would stay here for another song  
So I could stare**

Lucas-freaking-Scott. The blonde haired, blue eyed demon that worked his way in and embedded himself into my brain so that there isn't one minute that goes by without my thinking about him.

"Damn him!" I slur. Damn the day I ever met him. I should have run him over with my car. But I feel my eyes watering and I know I'm crying over him AGAIN and yet I know for a fact that I wouldn't know what to do without him. The last couple of days have been hell but I made my decision.

"_Are you sure about this Lucas?" I ask timidly running my hand over the steering wheel. I can feel his eyes on me and I immediately regret saying it._

"_I love her Peyt… and this love is worth fighting for" He replies looking me straight in the eyes. I look away and bite down on my lip as my heart throbs painfully._

_He loves her and there is nothing I can do about it I think to myself._

"_You can't help who you love" I mumble to myself._

"_Pardon…"_

"_Nothing… So are you ready?" I ask, turning to him and changing the subject. He looks around quickly before getting out. Sharp pain stabs at my heart in knowing who he is looking for, who we are here for but I try not to show it. Not to him. The one guy who notices everything about me. He nods and smiles at me before exiting my car. His smile makes thousands of butterflies take flight in my chest and I can't help but smile. Only to have it disappear when I see who is walking towards my car._

"_Well, Well. If it isn't my back-stabbing ex-best friend!" I roll my eyes at her but remain my line of vision ahead of me._

"_Listen to me because I am only going to say this once. Keep the hell away from my boyfriend and keep the hell away from me! Do you hear me?" I laugh in my head at her telling me to keep away from her when I have been. She's the one who glares at me and comes up to me. This is a perfect example. But I didn't realise that I have a smile on my face and she was getting angrier by the second._

"_You think I'm kidding! I can make your life a misery so just get over it Peyton because Lucas is mine and always will be" I look at her then and see such fire in her eyes. My heart drops and I can't help but wonder what happened to us. For 10 years we have been joint at the hip and somehow managed to face four absent parents, my mum's death, her parents sudden bankruptcy and we did it together but here we are now letting one boy ruin everything when we always said nothing would come between us. Although Lucas isn't just a boy he is my heart._

_When I come back to my senses Brooke has gone. I look around quickly and still there is no sign of her but her words echo in my head. Looking at my watch I notice that Lucas has been gone for 15 minutes and the store is going to close in a minute so I get out and make my way in search of him._

_I unfortunately find him in the store with Brooke. Cowering behind a make-up stand I watch as he brings Brooke closer to him and hands her her present. She smiles brightly and him and wraps her hands around his neck but what grabbed my attention is the smile on his face. It is my smile._

_Sighing heavily I exit the store and slump back into my car. I should have known he would have chosen Brooke over me, as always and as always I'm left behind._

_Two hour! Two hours I waited for him and with each passing moment I knew I lost him. Shaking my head at my how foolish I have been lately I turned the key in the ignition and rev the engine. Just as I was about to take my foot of the break he turns up and stands in front of my car. We stare at each other for a moment before I rev my engine again._

"_Peyton I'm sorry"_

_Rolling my eyes I rev the engine and let the car move forward slightly._

"_Peyton come on I'm sorry Ok!" He shouts. I scowl at him and move forward further. He jumps back, holding his hands up in defeat._

"_Peyton please…. What do you want me to say?"_

"_Two hours I waited Lucas!" I shout over the noise of my engine._

"_I know and I'm sorry I-"_

"_You know what Lucas I don't care anymore I see where your priorities lie" I interrupt revving the engine once more and reverse sharply to make my way out of the car park._

"_Peyton stop! I'm sorry ok! I though you wanted me and Brooke to get back together!" He shouted running across the car park to stop me. I stop immediately once I heard what he said and stormed out of my car._

"_What! No Lucas I'm sick of you and empty sorry's! You need to make up your damn mind and decide who you want to be with because I'm sick of coming second best with you!" I yell. He stares at me with a look I've never seen before and with a groan I get back into my car._

"_I'll make it easy for you Lucas just leave me alone okay. Now you have one less thing to worry about" I demand before speeding out of the car park._

Ok I was a little harsh but at the time I was so pissed off at him and they just… spilled out but what said is said and I cant take it back and I refuse to let him back in. I'm moving on with my life… I just didn't think it would hurt this much.

**I could sleep but when I wake here  
You'd still be gone and you're my air  
I could breathe  
If you would stay here for another song  
So I could stare**

Sobbing one last time I wipe my eyes and force myself to stop. I won't cry. I won't cry over anything anymore. Not Derek, not Lucas or Brooke, not my Mum or Ellie or my Dad either. I need to stop letting people rule my life and make my own choices. Looking down at the bottle in my hand I realised it has finished and at least that it one problem out of the way. Resting my head back against the back of the door again I close my eyes and tell myself one last thing before I drift into a fretful sleep.

_Tomorrow is another day and another chance to prove I can be someone. But I will not only make it, I'll do it on my own_

**I'm taking them all, I'm taking them all back for good  
To a place where I know that I'm safe  
Then I can fall, then I could fall where I should  
In this bottle with all my mistakes**

**A/N: I not so sure on the ending because it was a lot more morbid then this but I quickly decided to make Peyton the fighter she is so you'll have to tell me if it works or not. It would make my day right now because i have to go to the doctors... NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Thank you for reading**

**Deanie**


	2. Rough Landing, Holly

**A/N well since you all asked so nicely and I couldn't resist I am going to continue. I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed and favourite-d this fic you are too kind. **

**P.S I apologise for any mistakes that may be in here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I also don't own Yellowcard or any of their songs that feature on the Lights and Sounds album. **

**Left the ground  
In black and white...**

"Peyt…. Peyton!" I called for the 3rd time this morning as I hammered on my bedroom door. The less she answers the more worried I become and I was seriously contemplating knocking the door down but after hearing a low groan and some shuffling around the key turned in the lock and relief washed over me.

_At least I know she is alive_ I say to myself only to shake my head at that thought and ever doubting the strength of the Peyton Sawyer. I turn the door handle and open the door a little. Hearing another low groan I look down to see her sprawled out on the floor, her hair wild (well wilder then usual) and in her face, an overwhelming smell of alcohol emitting from her.

Sighing I sit down and move her hair away from her face "Oh Peyt what have you do?"

She moaned again and rolled onto her side, giving me a clear view of her face. I can tell she has been crying and hasn't had much sleep either because of the puffiness of her eyes but what got me the most was the fragile look on her face. A look that made me gather her up in my arms and hold her tight, regardless of the smell or if she wants me to touch her and just try and make things better.

It was then that I took a look around my room and saw what she got up to last night. A bottle of Jack Daniels is smashed over by the window, a broken lamp by the bed and a broken draw from my chest of draws sprawled across the floor with my socks sprayed everywhere.

"What the hell did you get up to last night?" I joke, stroking her hair. There is another squeak like sound released from the buddle in my arms and I chuckle a little.

"Some one needs coffee" I say gently getting up, hoping that she would get up too but she instead decided to lie back down and curl up into a ball.

"Peyton come on get up" I demand. My only answer is a grumble. "Peyton!" Same answer.

"Fine be that way!" I say lifting her up and carrying her into the kitchen, sitting her in the chair.

"Scott you suck!" She complains as she rests her head on the island.

"Love you too Sawyer" I reply placing a cup of black coffee in front of her and jumping up on the counter opposite. She doesn't move an inch. "Come on, sit up"

"What are you my Dad?" She snaps back as she slowly raises her head to bring the coffee closer to her. The door bell rings then.

"Good girl" I tease, patting her head as I get up to answer the door. As soon as I turn the handle the door is pushed against me and a frantic Lucas enters the apartment.

"Nate have you… Peyton!" He trails off as soon as he sees a hung over Peyton sitting at the island and rushes over to her. I see a look I haven't seen before flash across her face as she scrambles to her feet, slowly backing away from him.

"Omigod Peyton are you okay?" He asks, a bewildered look on his face. She just stares at him, eyes wide with fear and after a few moments of telling myself not to interrupt I walk over to her only to have Lucas beat me to the punch.

"Peyt..." He whispers, moving his hand out to touch her. She flinches like he just scolded her and backs away further.

"Keep away from me" She snaps but the quietness of her voice isn't fooling anyone. She looks away from Luke and at me, our eyes link and I can see form her eyes just how scared she is.

"Lucas you better go. It's not a good time right now" I say walking over to Peyton and gently placing my hand on her shoulder for reassurance. He flinches ever so slightly so I begin to rub small circles on her back.

Luke looks at me and then at Peyton, a heartbroken expression on his face before turning away and sitting at the island. Watching his shoulders slump and his head hang low jolted at my heart slightly but Peyton taking hold of my T-shirt and gripping onto it tightly brought my out of my thoughts and I slowly lead her back into my bedroom. She let go as soon as I shut the door behind us and went to sit by the window curling herself into a ball.

Sighing I walk over to my wardrobe, pull out my Nike hoodie and wrap it around her. She looks up at me through teary eyes and I smile weakly.

"I'll be right back" She nods and I pat her knee before returning to the kitchen where Lucas is still sitting. Exhaling I try to think of something to say but nothing springs to mind so I sit beside him. He doesn't notice and looking at him I can see that distant, broody look in his eyes.

"Luke…" I try to comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged me off and pushed my hand away before standing up and pacing around the apartment.

"God I should have been there for her… I'm supposed to protect her!" He shouted punching thin air.

"Yeah you were and yet wasn't there!" I argue back. "I was!"

He groans loudly and linked his hands on top of his head, huffing and puffing loudly before he grabbed hand full's of his own hair and pulled them angrily.

"Luke calm down" I demand trying to pull at his hands to make his stop. He pushed me away from him again. "What the hell is your problem all I'm trying to do is help!"

"Does it look like I want your help?" He argues back. Shaking my head at him I laugh humourlessly.

"Listen don't take your anger on me just because you weren't there and I was" I tell him calmly.

"Whatever Nate" He replies walking over to the door and opening it.

"You know its true Lucas" I say just as he slams the door behind him.

**And all she found was trouble in my eyes...**

I wait a beat before walking back into my room. She hasn't moved an inch and deep down I knew she wouldn't so I sit beside her and pull her closer to me. "Are you okay?"

All I am met with silence so I sit forward slightly to see her face. It still portrays a distance, sad look, especially her eyes.

"He reminded me of him Nate…. I had flash backs of his face, his touch… his hair"

Shaking my head I finally understood what she meant. When she saw Luke he reminded her of Derek.

Sighing I pull her closer to me and whisper "It's okay" as I stroke her hair slowly. She lets out a sob before wrapping her arms around me tightly. I hold her just as tight and slowly she falls asleep in my arms.

**A/N So I know it's kinda short but I need to know whether you want this to be a Leyton or a Pathan before I continue. But re-reading this I realise it is edging towards a Pathan already but it is up to you which couple this fic will be. So vote….. Now! Lol**

**Deanie**


	3. Everywhere

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but the votes are in and it was very close but Pathan won but one vote. Thank you everyone for voting and all those who voted Leyton don't fret there may be a Leyton friendship… you never know. **

**I apologise for any mistakes that may be in here. **

**An important fact that you need to know: Haley didn't come back from the tour in season 2 just in case you wondered where she was. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree that Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I also don't own Yellowcard or any of their songs.**

**You're everywhere….**

Night time. The worse time of the day for me because at night I get consumed by my fears and this sets off a chain reaction in which I get chills down my spine, I feel his hands on my body and his voice in my head which is quickly followed by flashbacks and after struggling to fight it I just break down and it's only been two days since the attack.

Getting out of the bed I rush over to the light switch to fight away the darkness of the room. I constantly have this nagging, uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I know is linked to the fear of him coming back to finish the job. The darkness just makes it that much worse so pacing the room I try and busy myself and the first thing that comes to mind is painting. I just have to find some paint first.

Opening the bedroom door slowly I look out into the darkness of the apartment and taking a deep breath I make my way towards the living room where I know Nathan is sleeping. Or so I thought. The light suddenly flicked on and I am momentarily blinded as someone calls my name. A chill runs down my spine.

"Hey, Peyt…. It's ok it's just me" Blinking I force my eyes to adjust and see Nathan standing in front of me. Taking a few deep breaths I tell myself over and over again that it is just Nathan and he can't hurt me.

"What are you doing up?" He asks, bringing me over to the sofa and sitting me down.

"I can't sleep… still" He sighs and rubs my back slowly. "Every time I close my eyes I see his face… and I feel his hands… and" Sighing heavily I hold my head in my hands. I hate feeling like this. I feel like I am letting him win.

"I know… I wish I could help you"

"You are. Letting me stay here with you is help enough"

"But you still can't sleep" Smiling I nudge him with my shoulder. "You can't fix everything" I reply. He regards me before nodding and sitting back.

"So since were up what do you want to do?" Picking up the remote I turn the TV on and flick through the channels until I find an old black and white western. Nathan groans but I just laugh and sit back against him so I can rest on his chest while he puts his arm around my shoulder. I tense for a moment and I have to again tell myself I'm safe with Nathan. He shuffles closer to me and begins to rub small circles on my back as we watch the film together.

**

* * *

**

Staring up at the ceiling I can't help but feel guilty and useless. I should have been the one who saved her not Nathan…. I promised her. Closing my eyes I can see us in the library, her leg bleeding heavily, her clammy, pale complexion as we talk…

Feeling the bed sink slightly as Brooke rolls over reminds me that I am with Brooke and how much I love her so rolling onto my side I wrap my arm around her waist and tell myself that I'll leave Peyton alone for a little while and let Nathan take care of her since he is the only one she trusts right now. Sighing I close my eyes and try to ignore the sinking feeling in my chest.

"Lucas!" I hear my Mum call me. Yawning I look over at the alarm clock. 7:05 am. Groaning I roll over and bury my head under the pillow but that didn't stop Brooke from pulling the covers off me.

"Luke get up! Peyton's on TV" My eyes snap open at that and I quickly jump out of bed and into the living room.

…_And in Tree Hill, North Carolina, a resident of Tree Hill is attacked in her own home. Local resident Peyton Sawyer, a student at Tree Hill High was attacked in her home on 1901 Wilmington Avenue late Wednesday night. The police are looking for this man…" _A picture of Peyton and Derek appears on the screen before the camera zooms in on his face. _"… He calls himself 'Derek Summers' and claimed to be Ms Sawyers long lost brother before breaking into her home and attacking her. Luckily for Ms Sawyer local basketball star and captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, Nathan Scott came to her-"_

I zoned out then and started to think about all the times I saw Peyton with this Derek and all the times I knew there was something dodgy about him and yet I did nothing. Shaking my head at myself I turn the TV off.

"…Peyton was attacked?" My Mum said more to herself then to me as she collapsed in the chair. The only reply I could manage was a nod of the head before I look back over at the TV screen with glazed eyes.

_This is bad_ I think to myself and after fighting with myself I excuse myself, telling them I'll be right back as I leave the house.

* * *

Moving my leg from underneath me I try and get rid of the pins and needles in my foot. I have been up most of the night drawing after Nathan fell asleep and watching him now I feel very envious of how he can sleep so easily while I'm turning into an insomniac. He let out a little snore before rolling over and knocking me off the sofa with his chunky legs. Laughing I take this as a sign to make another coffee but before I do I walk into the bedroom to grab the quilt when out off the corner of my eye I see something move past by the window. Freezing I look over at the window, my heart beating heavily in my chest as I watch it intently.

But I don't see anything. This however doesn't stop my heart from beating a mile a minute. Shaking my head at my overactive imagination I pick the quilt up and wrap it around myself before I walk over to the window to pull the blind up. I lift my hand up to the strings when a figure passes by the window slowly. Fear takes over my body immediately and my heart jumps into my throat letting a little yelp out. The figure stops as if it heard me and I feel like I'm about to die from fear. But luckily the figure moves on until I can no longer see its silhouette.

_Nathan_! My head screams at me over the loud beating of my heart and I try and take a breath in to scream for him but it feels like my throat has closed up. Beginning to hyperventilate my legs grows weak and I buckle, dropping to the knees. I try to call him again but all I mange is a strangled yelp. Groaning from frustration I pull myself back to my feet and manage to move across the bed before I catch my breath.

"Nathan!" I yell as loud as I can. Taking a few deep breathes I call him again.

**I sense that now the water's getting deep…**

Jerking awake I look by my feet to find the sofa empty.

_Where is she?_ I think to myself only to hear her call me again. Jumping up I dart into the bedroom to find her gripping onto the door frame, a stunned look on her face.

"Omigod Peyton what happened?" I ask her. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Cupping her face I ask her again.

"H-He's outside" She whispers.

_What! How stupid is he?_ I think to myself.

"Ok… sit down" I lead her over to the sofa and wrap the quilt I used around her while I think of all the different ways I can kill him. "Stay here. I'll be right back" I tell her as I run into my room and search through my wardrobe until I finally find my baseball bat. Smiling to myself I walk back into the living room and over to the front door. Peyton watched me intently and I smile over at her before counting to three in my head.

_One…. Two... Three!_ Once I reach three I raise the bat above my head ready to hit him and open the door. As soon as I do a flash of light blinds me and I stagger back, dropping the bat in the process. Numerous shouts from every direction follow. I wait until I regain my vision and it then hits me that the paparazzi are outside my apartment. I quickly enter the apartment and slam the door behind me.

"Nate…. What's going on?" I hear Peyton's small voice from the sofa. Rubbing my eyes rapidly I try and get rid of the white spot I see every time I blink and answer her.

"The paparazzi are outside"

"What!" She shouts jumping up.

"Don't go near the windows okay" I tell her. She nods and walks over to me. My mobile rings then on the coffee table and walking over to it I check who is calling before I answer it. Lucas' name flashes across the screen.

"Nate, you and Peyton are on the News"

"What?" I ask shocked before turning to Peyton. "Put the News on please" She nods and flicks through the channels.

"I'm outside so let me in"

"Okay" I end the call and join Peyton in front of the TV as she stops on a News channel. The story playing at the moment is about a prize winning horse.

"Why exactly are watching the News?" She asked but as soon as she finished the sentence a picture of her and Derek appeared on the screen.

…_And in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The police are still looking for this man. He calls himself 'Derek Summers…"_

"Omigod!" Peyton gasped looking at me. I was just as shocked as she was that I didn't hear Lucas hammering on the door.

"This is bad Lucas" I say as I let him in and the numerous flashes and shouting resumes.

"I know. I only saw the story this morning" I groan and walk over to Peyton who is still watching the TV with Lucas in tow.

…_. Local basketball star and coach, Nathan Scott came to her rescue. If you have seen this man please contact your local police station…_

"No wonder they are outside" I say rubbing Peyton's shoulder.

She sighs heavily and turns to me "Nate I'm sorry"

"What for it's not your fault?" I reply, hugging her.

Someone knocks on the door again. I look over at Lucas and we share a look before we both walk over to the door. I look through the spy hole and can't believe what I'm seeing.

"It's Dan"

"What does her want?" Lucas asks.

"Only one way to find out" I reply, opening the door slightly.

"I have no further statement thank you" I hear him say before entering the apartment. He looks at us each in turn.

"Nathan what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing" I snap back.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me" He replies, looking over at Peyton. I move over and stand in front of her. Dan simply smiles at this.

"Don't worry son I have just come to see if it I true and I guess I got my answer"

"Anything else?"

He chuckles and looks around the apartment. "Nope it looks like you are doing just fine" He walks over to the door and stops. "Good luck with them"

Knowing he was up to something I look behind me at Peyton before asking. "Dan you're the Mayor can't you do something about them?"

I see a smirk pull at his face before he turns back to me. "I suppose I could find some kind of violation against them"

"What do you want in return?" I ask, cutting straight to the chase. He chuckles and walks towards me, pulling an envelope out of the inside of his suite jacket.

"Think about it son" He says as he drops the envelope on the coffee table and looking at us all in turn he leaves the apartment. I wait a beat before picking up the envelope and opening it. Divorce papers. Shaking my head at how malicious Dan can be I shove the divorce papers back in the envelope and onto the table.

**A/N I never realised how long this chapter was until I edited it so I'll just leave it at that for now and I should update on Sunday, maybe Monday it depends. **

**Reviews and Suggestions always welcome**

**Deanie**


	4. City Of Devils

**Hey, hey well for some reason my chapter four has mysteriously disappeared and replaced by the 1st chapter so I'm going to attempt t re-write it but knowing me it won't be the exact same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters featured in this fic, I don't own Yellowcard or any of their songs and I don't own The Italian Job or Pastina : )**

**In a city of devils we live...**

Sitting back in the seat I watch in amusement as they all wander around like lost little flies. They will never find anything but what makes me want to laugh out loud is the fact that I'm sitting maybe 300 yards away across the street and they have no clue.

The Police don't bother me at all the only problem I have is finding Peyton and I have no idea where she is.

"Hey!" Jumping I hastily sit up and look over at the Police watching them intently but after a few seconds it is obvious they haven't noticed me.

_So who the hell is shouting at me? _I think to myself.

"Hey! You outside my house!" Grumbling in annoyance I look to my left and sitting on the porch of the house I am parked outside of is an Old man sitting in a rocking chair.

"Hey! Don't make me get out of my chair!" The Old man bellows. Gritting my teeth, growing angrier by the second I look back over at the Police to see if this old fool has caught their attention but they are still running around like headless chickens so I get out of the car slowly, being cautious of my fractured leg from the fall out of Peyton's window and hobble over to the man.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I mumble. The Old man raises his head up but I quickly notice that his eyes won't fix on one spot, let alone on me which I found strange so I stop walking, well hobbling and regard him. It didn't take me long to notice his walking stick and immediately realise that he is blind.

_Oh this is too good _

"Why are you creeping around outside my house?" The Old man asks just as I reach the top step of the porch.

"Sorry I was just watching the Police what happened?" I say pulling the butter-wouldn't-melt act.

"Didn't you hear son? They young lady who lives there was attacked by some loon. It's all over the News"

_I thought it would be. She seems to think I am trying to hurt her. _

"Really?" I gasp, a smirk pulling at my lips. "What are they saying?"

"All I know is some loon calling himself 'Derek Summer'-" He actually used quotation marks and I had to stop myself from laughing. "-Broke into her house, hit her and tried to rape her"

"What!" I snap, losing my cool.

_I did not try and rape her and I did not hit her! _

_Why the hell are they making up such crap about me! _I snap, clenching and unclenching fists in anger, my jaw setting.

"That's what I heard son" He leans back into his chair and begins to rock back and forth "That's why they are here to gather evidence and find out what really happened"

_Yeah, yeah like good little detectives _

Taking a deep breath through my nose I try and calm myself. I don't want to hurt this Old fool he might be able to help me.

"Do you know where she is?" I ask bluntly, no longer beating around the bush.

He stops rocking his chair as if the wind suddenly died down and a deep frown sets into his face.

"Who are you?"

_Ah he isn't as stupid as I thought_

"Alright you caught me. I'm a journalist from out of town"

He sits up slightly but still says silent and for a moment I think he doesn't believe me.

"What's your name and who do you work for?"

Chuckling at his antics I quickly make up a lie. "My name is Jackson Green. Who are you?"

"I'm just a concerned neighbour looking after a valuable young lady from people like you and that loon out there"

Laughing loudly I take a step towards him. I could kill this guy in an instance and no one would be the wiser.

"I suggest you leave before I call them Police officers over there to escort you off my property"

Scoffing I fold my arms across my chest to stop myself from knocking him flat and nod. "Alright old man, alright" Taking one last look at him I slowly walk off the porch and back into my car, slamming the door loudly with anger.

Sitting back in the seat I close my eyes to think things through. He was hardly any help he just made me angry and now I'm practically back to step one. I still don't know where she is and I'm still pissed off.

Sighing I turn the key in the ignition and pull out into the street. The only person I can think of at the moment is Lucas; he is the person she would run to since her Dad doesn't care so I guess that is where I will begin.

**

* * *

**

"Peyton, what do you want to eat?" I call from the kitchen. Opening the fridge I examine the slim pickings within and sigh. Peyton arrives moments later and stands behind me, quite closely behind me.

"What have we got?" She asks eyeing the contents of the fridge sceptically herself.

"Not a lot... we could have frozen pizza..."I lean back and look around the kitchen racking my brain for something to make. "I think we have pasta... I don't know" I explain turning to look at her. She takes a step forward and leans on my shoulder to take one last look into the fridge herself.

"Let's make pasta then" She finally replies. I nods and shut the fridge walking over to the numerous cupboard to retrieve the necessary items.

20 minutes later I am busy making my own version of Pastina and slicing some chicken to add to it. I know I shouldn't but I always like to add something extra to it. Peyton, who is sitting on the counter watching me silently, asks me for the third time what Pastina is.

Sighing I turn to look at her and say again. "You'll have to wait and see" She glares playfully at me but continues to watch over me. She has no idea what Pastina is and the only clue she has now is that it involves small pasta shells, different seasonings and chicken.

"Right will you cut some bread for me" She nods and jumps down from the counter and into the fridge, grabbing the bread and butter. Returning to the counter beside me I watch as she works with a smile. I'm so glad that she seems to be overcoming the damage that Derek has caused and seems happy because when she is happy I am happy.

"Right done" She announces.

"Good so is this" I grab two large bowls from the cupboard and fill them before handing one to her. She looks down at the bowl confused before looking back up at me.

"You didn't drain the water" She finally says.

Smirking I reply. "It's supposed to be like that" She nods slowly and looks back down the bowl once more. Laughing at her reaction I grab the buttered bread and add "Don't knock it till you try it" before I sit down on the sofa and dig in.

After a few moments she joins me and with one last look in my direction she spoons a mouthful into her mouth and I see her eyes grow wide. I wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Spooning a mouthful into my mouth I watch her eagerly waiting for her to say something.

"It's like pasta soup!" She explains. Well this sets me off into a laughing fit but since I have food in my mouth it quickly turned into a coughing fit and I had to get up and spit it out before I choked.

"Omigod are you okay?" She asks worried.

Once I managed to control my coughing fit I reply. "Yeah I'm fine you just make me laugh sometimes"

"Why?" She asks looking away embarrassed.

I quickly explained myself, feeling bad for embarrassing her. "Because something you are so blonde" This immediately brings a blush to her cheeks and she quickly continues eating. "But your right though it is like a pasta soup but I just like adding something too it" I add.

She nods and we sit silent for a moment.

"Is it nice...? I mean do you like it?" I ask, trying not to sound too eager.

"It's amazing" She replies. "I'm surprised you make it"

Laughing I nudge her shoulder playfully. She smiles back and together we eat our meal joking and laughing away.

Once we had dinner we settled down to watch the remake of The Italian Job with some chocolate chip ice cream I found in the freezer and began talking about our own plans to rob banks and driving mini's across Tree Hill like crazed 13 years old.

By the time the film finished and I turned it over to watch a basketball game I noticed how quiet Peyton was being. She has her head rested against my shoulder and hasn't spoke a word or moved for at least 20 minutes so I lean forward to look at her to find that she is asleep.

Glad that she is actually sleeping I slowly move her head from my shoulder and hold her head up while I quickly stand. The only problem is I lost my balance and she fell onto the sofa and woke herself up.

_Oops _I say to myself.

"Are you okay?" I ask standing over her.

She looks up at me her eyes all tired and glazed over and asks what time it is.

"Time for bed" I reply, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. She leans against the door frame as I pull back the covers and search around for her PJ's. Handing them to her she smiles weakly and looks away. I was about to ask what is wrong when she spoke up.

"Will you lie with me until I fall asleep again?"

Smiling I nod and give her some time to get changed before I climb into bed beside her and pull her closer to me. She puts her arm around me and rests her head on my shoulder before saying goodnight.

"Good night" I whisper, wrapping my arms around and ignoring the fact that lying here with her has sent my heart off into wild frenzy.

**And I can't tell right from wrong...**

Sighing happily I snuggle closer to the warm body beside me and rest my head against his chest, listening to each thump of his heart beat. Just lying here, listening to his heart beat relaxed me so deeply that it felt like nothing else mattered and I haven't felt that way in such a long time.

It was the quickness of his heart beat that caught my attention first. Frowning I was about to sit up and ask him what was wrong when I felt his grip on my waist and shoulder tighten and still his heart and breathing seemed to grow faster. Panicking I try and sit up but again his grip tightens and he pulls me back down in a very possessive way like a child clinging onto his favourite toy. Freaking out I force myself into the sitting position and look down at him and I swear my heart stopped for that slip second when I saw his face because it wasn't Nathan lying there but Derek, his face pulled into a sadistic smile as he lunged for me...

Gasping I open my eyes and fling myself into the sitting position, my heart thumping loudly against my chest, my lungs aching painfully like they have been deprived of oxygen for far too long.

Hearing a groan from beside me kicked my heart into overdrive while the rest of my body froze on the spot, the hairs of the back of my neck standing at attention. Gulping I slowly turn my head to look down at him to see what he is doing before I dart from this bed and run for my life but looking down and seeing a sleeping Nathan stopped me in my tracks and what I can only describe as a release I let myself break down in uncontrollable sobs, my body shaking furiously with each one.

**AN/ Told you it would be different but I don't know if that is a good or bad thing so let me now : ) Until next time**


	5. Fighting

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long but I've had some things going on… anyway. I just wanna thank Caboot007 and Leijona especially you guys are too kind! But not forgetting everyone else who reviewed I love ya too. Now I think it's about time Peyton stopped being scared... with the help of Nate of course. **

**For the 5th time I apologise for any mistakes that may be in here but it is 1:30 in the morning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree that Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic, I don't own any of the films mentioned in this fic and finally I don't own Yellowcard or any of their songs.**

**I got lost in a blink of an eye…**

I took me a while to notice that she was gone or the distinctive sound of a paint brush sweeping against the wall but I eventually did and sitting up the first thing I noticed was that she painted half the room a sterile white colour.

Clearing my throat I waited for her to turn around but she didn't.

Frowning I call her and yet still no answer, she didn't stop painting either.

"Peyton!" I called again, getting up and walking over to her. Still no movement and I became increasingly worried. Moving closer to her I looked into her face and was met with a distant, emotionless expression, even in her eyes and I'll admit it scared the hell out of me.

Slowly I lifted my hand to touch her shoulder. She jumped so high I swear her head could have hit the ceiling before she swung around and started hitting my chest and arms.

"Peyton stop it's me!" I shouted trying to grab her arms and stop her but she continued growing more and more frantic by the second.

"Peyton!" I shouted louder finally managing to grab both her hands and held her tightly. She started crying softly, her head hung low. "Hey" I whispered lifting her head up to look at me. "You're fine okay?" She looked away from me, silent tears running down her face. "You can't let him beat you… I won't let him beat you" I demanded, hugging her tightly again.

**

* * *

**

"Peyton come here" Sighing I get up from my position on the floor and walk into the living room slowly. I still feel embarrassed about breaking down in front of him so I keep a distance between him and the red punch bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Come closer" From the stern look on his face I do as he said "I want you to imagine that this bag is Derek" He continues, holding the bag in front of me with both hands. I frown at him.

"Just listen to me okay. I want you to look at this bag and image Derek's face right here" He slaps the front of the bag and looks back at me. "Imagine its Derek" He demands. Sighing I look at the bag and in my minds eye I imagine Derek is standing in front of me.

"Now hit him" I look away from the bag and at Nathan. "Hit him!" He shouts. I jump and take a step back.

"Nathan come on" I plea.

"No Peyton this is for your own good! Now hit it!" He pushes the bag into me. "Come on! Hit it for all the times he lied to you!" He pushed the bag into me again, knocking me back. Feeling irritated I look at the bag in front of me to find the image of Derek stronger then before and I can no longer see the bag but him and his sadistic grin before me. He looks exactly the same and it was chilling. "Hit it for all the times he made you believe he was your brother!" Nathan pushing the bag into me again and it honestly felt like he was taking a swing at me. Growing agitated I look over at Nathan who just smirked his trade mark grin at me and nudged me with the bag again "When he broke into your house!" Another nudge "All the times he scared you! Made you cry! Made you angry! Hit him" He yelled, nudging me with the bag one last time and I finally gave in and punch Derek in the face with all my might.

"And again! Let it all out Peyton, let all that pent up emotion in your chest, in your head out on this bag …on him!" He commands hitting the bag himself. Looking at the bag which still looks like Derek I begin to hit it again.

"Harder!" He shouts at me. I nod and pound him harder, putting all my might into it.

"Good Peyton! Don't keep it all held in. Don't let him win" He encouraged, circling me as I continued to bound Derek and I have to admit that it felt good. It felt good to release all the tension and emotions that have been overpowering me for the last couple of days, for the last couple of years.

Smiling to myself I hit the bag one last time, feeling exhausted from pulverising Derek and turn to Nathan feeling freer that I have in a long time and hug him.

He laughed and hugged me back. "You did good Sawyer I'm proud of you!" Smirking I pull away from him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you"

"Well if I knew that would be a benefit I would have made you fight back sooner" He joked. Laughing I hit him on the chest playfully and walk into the kitchen to get a drink.

**But I'll never give up no, I'll never give up…**

Smiling to myself I pat the punch bag and watch her walk into the kitchen. I'm feeling quite smug right now because not only did my plan work but Peyton is happy again. How good is that?

Images of her pulverising the punch bag run through my mind and I have to admit that she did look good doing it. But then I started thinking about last night and how good it felt to have her wrapped up in my arms... safe.

Snapping out my thoughts I join her in the kitchen.

"Err….I'll keep it out so it will always be here if you need it okay" I say getting a drink myself. I can feel her eyes on me as I did and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable like she knew I was thinking about how good she looked earlier.

"Well I think we should celebrate. How about I make some popcorn and you choose a film?"

Smirking at the fact that she hasn't stopped smiling and I brought it on I nod and answer her. "Good idea Sawyer"

She nods and walks around me to the search through the cupboards while I search the apartment for all the DVD's I have.

I eventually find a few, The Simpson's movie, Gladiator, The Sixth Man and The Ring just as the alluring smell of buttered popcorn filled the air.

"Okay I found the films how's the popcorn coming" I ask entering the kitchen and showing her the case of The Sixth man.

"Just finished" She replied as she rolled her eyes at my choice of film and left the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn in her hands. I followed suite and put the DVD in.

Sitting beside her on the sofa I pull her closer to me and put my arm around her shoulder. She snuggles against me and I manage to watch ten minutes of the film before we began goofing around.

"Nate, watch this" She said throwing a few pieces of popcorn up into the air and tried to catch them with her mouth. The only thing was she missed by miles and most of them hit me instead. Laughing she threw another one into the air through giggles and managed to catch it.

Clapping I tried but underestimating the distance it ended up landing in my eye which set us both off into a fit of laughter.

"N-Nate, are you okay?" She asked once she managed to catch her breath. Nodding I tried again and still missed. Again we burst out into a fit of laughter that lasted until my belly and heart ached painfully.

"Oh… Nathan you're killing me" She complained resting her head on my shoulder. Chuckling I agree and we watch the last 10 minutes of the film in silence. I later found that Peyton was only silent because she fell asleep on my shoulder. Again.

Getting up slowly I lift her bridal-style and carry her to my bedroom, she wraps her arm around my neck as I did and it brought a grin to my face. Gently I lie her on the bed and unwrap her arms from around my neck. I managed to make it to the door before she spoke.

"Thank you" Turning back around to face her I ask her what for. "For everything, for protecting me, for letting me stay here with you…" She yawns loudly and rolls onto her side. "For being you" She whispered as she curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

Walking over to her I kiss her forehead and sit on the edge of the bed to think about everything she just said and the person she is. Peyton Sawyer has and always will be an enigma but I love her for it. I also love the fact that she is happy and I'll do anything to keep her happy.

_There is just one thing getting in her way and I won't let him take that away from her _I think to myself as I stoke her hair gently and leave the room.

Picking up my phone I dial Lucas' number. He answered after the third ring.

"Luke its Nate, listen I need your help" I say looking behind me at my closed bedroom door.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Its time to fight back Luke… and we both know that he will come back for her" I reply.

There is silence on the other end before I hear him sigh.

"Yeah…. it's only a matter of time now. But what can we do? We don't know where he is or when he is going to strike"

"That's why it's up to us to find him first and protect Peyton once and for all" I demand regarding the punch bag hanging from the ceiling.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter and it made up for the lateness. I don't know when I can update again but I will as soon as I can. Reviews and Suggestions always welcome**

**Deanie**


	6. The Takedown

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well I have been bitten by the inspiration bug and have some plans (insert evil laugh) So prepare yourself for some drama lol. Thank you everyone who reviewed you guys make my day. This is my longest chapter as well so enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter isn't that bad but it does mention a knife and… stuff so I'm just warning you now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic, I don't own Rocky or anything else mentioned that doesn't sound like mine and finally I don't own Yellowcard or any of their songs… there's a lot of them. **

**You can't do this alone…**

Staring at the map before me I scratch my head for a moment. How am I supposed to find him? Tree Hill is a big place and he could be anywhere! He could be outside right now for all I know I joke but the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and paranoia starts to ebb in.

"Luke?" Jumping I look over at the door to see my Mum smiling at me. Exhaling slowly I smile back at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she joins me at the kitchen table and eyes the map in front of me.

"I'm mapping out sections of Tree Hill to look for Derek"

She raises her eyebrows at that but before she can say anything Brooke interrupts her.

"You're doing what?" She exclaims, rushing over to the table.

"It has been exactly a week since Derek attacked Peyton and we all know that he is out there and he **will **come back for her. It's only a matter if time… And who knows what he will do when he finds her" I explain.

There is a prolonged silence in which I tried not to think about Derek and what he is capable of.

"In that case you look in the outskirts of Tree Hill and I'll look in town" Brooke finally spoke up.

"Brooke-"I try to argue.

"Luke come on we can't let him get her again" Brooke argues. "Plus you can't do this all this by yourself" Smiling at her I take her hand in mine and give it a little squeeze.

"I know you both want to help out but Derek sounds very dangerous and you should really leave it to the police" Mum says bringing her infinite wisdom into our plan.

"The police aren't any closer then we are Ma. All we can do is try" I say getting up and taking the map with me. Mum smiles her secret smile at me as she heads to the door.

"I want you to both be careful and I'll keep an eye out and ask around Ok" Mum added as she left the kitchen. "

"Ok thank you Mum" I call before getting ready.

**

* * *

**

Turning the dial I wait for something to happen but after turning it a few times I just grow agitated and smack the air condition fans in my dashboard, cursing this stupid car. It feels like 100 degrees and the more I sit in it the more pissed off I get.

Rolling down my window I will a breeze to blow by but no such luck. Groaning I sit back in the chair and with a sigh I close my eyes.

A laugh brings me out of my doze some time later and opening my eyes I see Brooke of all people walk out of Lucas' house. Sitting up I begin to wonder why. I get my answer a few moments later when Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him and after exchanging a few words he leans down and kisses her.

_What? I thought Peyton loved Luke! So why is he kissing Brooke of all people_! I ask myself. Confused I continue to watch them make out in silence before she pulls away and they exchange more words.

_Okay_ I think to myself, trying to wrap my head around what I have just witnessed. _Brooke is with Lucas which means that Peyton isn't with either of them. So who is she with? _

Staring into space I try and think of anybody she could be with. _She doesn't have any family and most of her_…. Trailing off it suddenly hit me.

"Idiot!" I curse slapping my head in a Homer Simpson's style. "Of course!" The air conditioning suddenly begins to whine and cool air fans through. Rolling my eyes I look back at the happy couple to see them both get in their separate car. But watching Brooke's car a devilish plan suddenly hits me and grinning from ear to ear I start my car and trail behind her.

_Oh this will make Peyton happy_…

**

* * *

**

Yawning I walk out of my bedroom and into the living room to find Peyton hitting the punch bag. She smiles at me as I pass her and walk into the kitchen. Once I made myself a bowl of Fruit Loops I sit on the island to watch her in action and notice how stiff she is when she hits the bag.

Putting a spoon full of Loops in my mouth I jump off the island and walk over to her. Silently I put my hands on her waist and turn her so she is standing side on to the bag. Then I move her feet so they are in line with body. Once I did that I move around the bag to stand in front of her. Her eyes meet mine as she watches me silently, a small smile on her face. I smile back and without loosing eye contact I take hold of both of her wrists and bring her arms up and in front of her face.

By now I had eaten the mouthful of Loops "Always defend yourself so keep your fists up at all times" I explain indicating why I have her fist up and in front of her face.

"Now you're left handed so you hit with your left" I pull her arm out and towards me "And defend yourself with your right" She brings her right fist up.

"Good. Now when you throw a punch swing into it like this" Putting my other hand on her waist and holding her hip firmly I turn her towards me as I pull her arm in my direction again. Her eyes meet mine and it speeds my heart up dramatically. We stand in silence, both lost in each other for what felt like hours before I come to my senses and let go of her.

"Um… you got the technique down so let me see what you got" I say moving away from her and standing behind the bag. Her eyes remain on me for a moment before she nods and putting her hands up, she takes a shot at the bag, swing into it like I told her to.

"Good. I think you're ready for a sequence. Try twice with your left and then once with your right" I explain doing the sequence myself.

"Calm down Rocky" She teases. Laughing I nod and pat her on the back.

"You have done good young grasshopper" I say in a Chinese accent as I dart away and back to my cereal.

She shakes her head at me through laughter "What's on the agenda today Rocky?"

Finishing my mouthful of now soggy Fruit Loops I reply "Well Grasshopper. We need some more food, paint to paint over what you have done to my room and I'm in serious need of some basketball therapy"

I watch as her face drops as I finish my sentence. Jumping down I walk over to her. "Hey, Peyt it's Ok. You don't have to come with me-"

"No I'd rather be with you then alone in this apartment" She interrupted me. "I'll come…. I'll just need to borrow one of your hats"

Laughing I nod and take a step towards her "You also need a shower Grasshopper you stink!" I tease.

"Coming from you morning breathe!" She argues back before sticking her tongue out at me.

Smirking at her I reply "You know you love it!" She blushes slightly before walking out of the living room. Grinning to myself I finish my cereal.

**

* * *

**

_I knew leaving the apartment was a bad idea_ I think to myself as more people begin to stare at us while others began to point. Not forgetting the lovely people who make it worse by whispering and talking about us. But if you think that is bad you should have seen the people in the supermarket.

_As soon as we walked in an old couple began to stare at us then as we went around more people began to point and then just as I thought it couldn't get worse the woman at the checkout counter recognised us and all hell broke loose. _

"_Hey, you're Peyton right?" She asked looking directly at me. I didn't answer instead I pulled Nathan's hat lower to try and hide my face. _

"_Oh my, you are!" She exclaims. "Hey Mary!" She yelled across the supermarket. Groaning I shake my head at her. _

"_Hey…" Nathan leant forward to read her name tag "Brittany. Be quiet please!" He demanded, putting his arm around me. _

"_No, no don't worry Nathan" Brittany replied. Looking up at Nathan I knew he was getting very annoyed so I slipped my hand in his and squeezed it a little. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. _

"_What Brit?" A woman I assumed was Mary asked. _

"_Look we just wanna pay for the food and get outta here ok!" Nathan argued. _

"_Brit its Nathan and Peyton!" Mary practically shouted getting the attention of the rest of the customers. Looking around I could see everyone and I mean everyone looking at us, at me, some pointing and talking amongst themselves. _

"_I know!" Brittany replied. _

"_Look just let me pay!" Nathan shouted as he dug into his pockets. _

"_Calm down Nathan we just want to check she's ok" Brittany replied as she looked at me. _

"_How are you holding up Peyton?" She asked like she was some kind of councillor._

_Glaring at her I say through gritted teeth "I'm fine now please just let us pay!" _

"_Are you sure?" Mary asked. _

_Slamming my hand down on the till all eyes immediately fall on me. _

"_Look I am __**fine!**__ Now let us pay!" I shouted. _

_Both Mary and Brittany share a look before saying "Stressed" _

_I open my mouth to argue but Brittany holds up her hand and gets back to checking items. _

"_It's Ok Peyton we understand with that animal out there" Mary says. _

I didn't bother arguing with them and once we paid we practically run out of the supermarket.

"The worse trip to the supermarket ever" I say to Nathan.

"Tell me about" He stops walking and turns to me "I'm sorry I dragged you out into this"

"It's not your fault" I reply hugging him tightly.

**

* * *

**

Watching impatiently I wait for her to keep still longer then 10 minutes but she keeps moving from person to person and lamp post to lamp post giving out fliers and sticking them up.

_Posters of me I bet_ I think to myself as she gives a tall, NBA player looking man a flier and moves on to the closest lamp post. Holding my breath I wait to see if she moves but she doesn't so turning around I grab my baseball cap and leather jacket from the pile of crap in my back seat and put them both on as I sneak out of the car.

_Hopefully she won't move before I get close enough _I think as I pull my cap lower over my face and make my way across the busy street. Putting my hand in my jean pocket I retrieve my pocket knife and with a flick of the wrist the knife pops out. Holding the blade in my hand I make sure I don't cut myself and no one can see it.

Smiling widely to myself, my heart beat intensifies with each step I take, the adrenaline rush surging through my body, she is yards away and all I can think about is grabbing her…

"Brooke?" Stopping abruptly in the middle of the street I can't believe my eyes. Peyton is standing 20 yards away from me with that Nathan kid beside her. Watching her move towards Brooke, the urge to take her in my arms grows by the seconds, my hands itching to run over her body and smell how good she smells…

_Beep!_

Turning around I glare at the car that not only stopped me from getting **my** Peyton but alerted everyone of my presence. Gritting my teeth I loosen the grip on the knife and hold it to show the driver. He holds his hands up immediately and I want nothing more but to drag him out of the car and slit his throat.

"Someone call the police!" I hear someone shot and jerking back to reality I know I need to get the hell out of here so I flick the knife shut and sprint off down the road.

**Don't turn your back on me now… You can't do this**

Standing with Brooke and Nathan it didn't take me long to notice his presence. At first I thought it was people staring at me again but the sudden chill that run down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end I knew something was up. Seeing the possessive, animal like look in his eyes, my heart went into over drive and I all but run the short distance over to Nathan, grabbing hold of his hand in a death like grip.

Nathan looked down at me and was about to speak when a car horn honked loudly at Derek and he turned around. Nathan then moved around me so he was standing in front of me

"Get Peyton in the car and take her somewhere safe" I hear Nathan say to Brooke. Startled she nods and takes hold of my arm.

"Good now go!" Shaking my head I try and fight back the tears that are already filling my eyes and grab hold of his T-shirt, trying to think of anything that will stop him and all I can manage is a pitiful no.

"Someone call the police" I hear someone shout. Nathan turns to look at Derek again before looking back at me with a saddened look on his face.

"Brooke, look after her!" He shouts, releasing my grip on his T-shirt and sprinting full pelt down the street after Derek.

**A/N Dun, dun, dun! Stay tuned for the next chapter folks. **

**Reviews and Suggestions always welcome**

**Deanie**


	7. Way Away

**A/N: I suck I know! But my exams are coming up and so are my coursework deadlines so I've been kinda busy… sorry. Plus I got stitches in my gum which keeps bugging me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic, I don't own anything else mentioned that doesn't sound like it's mine and finally I don't own Yellowcard or any of their songs… I love "Way Away" though! **

**I made it this far now and I'm not burning out…**

Sprinting faster then I ever have I keep my eyes on him, determined not to let him get away, not to let him slip through my fingers but from the way he is running it looks like he is hurt so it should be easy right? Wrong! The guy may not be fast but him weaving in and out of people and suddenly changing direction isn't helping.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I dial Lucas' number.

"I found him he…" I pause to try and catch my breath"….He is heading towards Keith's auto shop!" I say as soon as he answers.

"Ok I'm heading that way now" I was about to end the call when he continued "Don't do anything rash Nathan. Let the police deal with it"

I didn't answer him. Instead I ended the call and shoved my phone back in my pocket. Derek has managed to get a lead while I was on the phone but I keep on his tail, keeping him in sight and waiting for the right moment to pounce and kick his ass.

**

* * *

**

Silence. The most uncomfortable silence we have ever encountered, which is saying something after silent treatment I have been giving her for the last few months but this is 100 times worse because she is just sitting there, silent tears running down her face.

We are sitting in Lucas' kitchen, the safest place I could think of and still have access to in a very thick silence, the constant tick of the minute hand bouncing off the walls and assaulting my ears.

Not being able to tolerate the silence or the irritating tick of the clock any longer I look over at her quickly. She is sitting at Lucas' table; her face still portraying the same numbed expression it has since I managed to get her into my car.

Clearing my throat I look away and try to hold back the tears building up after seeing a sudden heartbroken expression build up across her face as she breaks down again, this time sobbing softly.

Exhaling through the tears I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair slowly trying to comfort her in anyway.

"He'll be fine" I whisper.

"I-I'm so w-worried Brooke" She mumbled in my chest through heavy sobs.

"Oh, Peyton you know he will be fine!" I argue, rubbing circles on her back. "This is Nathan we are talking about. He can look after himself"

Nodding she pushes me away gently and gets up. I stand myself.

"Don't worry I'm just going to the toilet" She says, forcing a smile and leaving the kitchen hastily. I watch her leave, a nagging feeling working its way in.

**

* * *

**

Darting through the traffic I successfully manage to not get hit by a car but also manage to get within a foot of Derek. Reaching out I am inches away from grabbing the collar of his jacket when Lucas' car suddenly pulls up and nearly knocks me over.

Shouting in frustration I slam my fists down on his bonnet before jumping on top of it to get down the alley way Derek headed in. Luckily for me he is having trouble getting over the fence to the other side.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" I ask, grabbing him and yanking him off the fence. He lands on the ground with a thud.

"God!" Taking a few deep breaths I put one foot on his chest and continue "You're a slimy psycho. I'd give you that"

He looks up at me and smirks. "You're a fighter Nathan. I like that"

"Shut up and listen to me!" I demand, crouching down and grabbing him by his collar again. "You will leave Peyton alone or I swear I will beat you to death!" I threaten, looking him dead in the eye.

There is a silence where we regard each other before he starts laughing.

"You think you can stop me Nathan? Peyton and I are meant to be, we **love **each other and I won't let **anyone **get in the way! Not you…" He looks away and at Lucas who is heading towards us. "Or Lucas" He continues and I immediately notice the fire in his eyes and the venom dripping from his voice as he watches him.

Scoffing at what I am hearing I yank on his collar to get him attention again. "What makes you think she wants to be with you? That she loves you?"

"What makes **you **think that she loves you huh?" He retaliated. That caught me off guard and I didn't reply at first. Derek chuckled and turned to Lucas and asked "And what you think that she loves you too?"

Lucas looked over at me before shaking his head and replying. "Those mind games won't work on us Derek"

"Oh but they already have!" He teases as he laughs and looks in my direction. Growing angry at him mocking me I push him to the floor roughly and lean my forearm against his neck.

"Oooh what a hard man! I'm so scared!" He mocks, smirking his devilish smirk at me. I want nothing more but to punch that look off his face but Lucas places a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Think of Peyton" Is all he says.

"I am!" I argue.

Derek scoffs and interrupts mine and Lucas' banter "Do you always do what your big brother tells you?"

"Shut up!" I command as I lean my forearm into his neck to apply some more pressure. Derek didn't show any sign of pain but continued to smirk devilishly at me and I have to admit it was kinda scary.

"It's over Derek! I'm calling the police and your going to jail for a long, long time" Lucas speaks up, taking his phone out of his pocket. Again there is no reaction from Derek, he instead studies me silently.

"I don't blame you Nathan"

"What?"

"Peyton is quite the tease and can lead anyone on. I mean look at you and Lucas" He chuckles and leans towards me a little. I push him back down to the floor immediately.

"You can't blame her really. I mean look at Brooke. She leant from the best-"

"Don't you dare talk about Brooke!" Lucas suddenly shouts, storming towards us.

"Lucas get a hold of yourself! He is trying to get a reaction out of you!" I shout holding my arm out to stop Lucas getting any closer.

"Your brother has quite a temper" Derek teases looking at me.

"Shut up! You will not say a word until the police get here. Do you understand me?" I demand, applying more pressure to his neck.

"I can see who wears the pants in this relationship!" Derek mocks as he laughs loudly.

"What did I just say?" I snap. He laughs again but I ignore him and turn to Lucas. "What's going on with the police?"

"They say they are on their way" Lucas replies as he paces the alleyway.

"Are you Ok?" He nods and continues to paces slowly.

"Do you think I hurt his feelings?" Derek speaks up. Groaning I look down at him, tired of telling him to shut up.

"I know I'm supposed to be quiet but what are you going to do? Beat me? Strangle me? What?"

"Don't temp me Derek" Is my only reply.

"Or what? Is killing me gonna make Peyton happy? Will she love you forever?" He asks, looking me square in the eyes. I don't answer.

Shaking his head he continues, much to my annoyance. "Just get over it already Peyton loves me and you are just one of her many flings-"I lean my knee into his chest to stop myself from punching him. He is really testing me now.

"You don't know nothing-"

He laughs and interrupts me "Have I hit a nerve Nathan?" I grit my teeth together to control myself. "It's sad really. You think just because you 'looked' after her that she loves you"

"I'm the sad one? You're the one who lied to her to get her attention, her 'love' and then when you don't get it you attack her and try to rape her and **I'm** the sad one?" I argue finally getting a reaction out of him.

"You don't know anything" He replies. The smirk finally disappears from his face and becomes more serious.

"Oh I do! I know you're one sick, twisted son of a bitch who has to force woman to be with him!" I shout back. I see fire flick through his eyes as his jaw sets and his nostrils flare and the next thing I know he punches me in the face and pushing me off him at the same time. He is standing in seconds.

_Oh it's on!_ I say to myself as I stand myself.

"Come on then!" I threaten.

"Nathan!" Lucas warns but it is too late. Derek and I charge at each other.

**

* * *

**

Staring at the clock I watch the second hand tick tiredly around the clock face. She has been gone for nearly ten minutes now and I'm beyond worried about her.

So jumping up I walk out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. On the way I randomly looked in Lucas' room as I pass. It took me a few more steps to register that Lucas' bedroom door is wide open. Stopping dead in my tracks I rush back to make sure I'm not mistaken, unfortunately my eyes weren't lying to me and the door is wide open.

_Oh no…_

"Peyton!" I call.

No answer.

Panicking I run to the closed bathroom door and hammer on it calling her name again.

Still no answer.

Growing frantic I hammer on the door louder and try the handle to find the door unlocked. Opening the door I find a bathroom empty.

"No, no, no" I say to myself as I run out of the bathroom and into Lucas' room, hysterically searching high and low I face the inevitable and run out of the open door.

"Peyton!" I yell at the top of my voice.

But there is no sight of her anywhere and running into the middle of the street I try my hardest to catch my breath and stop the threatening build up of tears from flowing down my face.

**You can't stop me now, you can't hold me down…**

Punching Derek in the face I push him away from me and wipe the blood from my split lip.

_Okay damage report_ I think to myself. _I got a fat lip and my nose hurts like hell…. He has one mean right hook but other then that I'm fine. _

"Nathan stop!" Lucas shouts at me as he stands in between us.

"Shut up Lucas!" Derek argues as he pushes Lucas out of the way and charges at me catching me off guard. I fall into the wall of the alleyway and he begins to pound my belly. Groaning I elbow him in the back of his neck to try and stop him. It didn't work at first so I do it again, this time harder and manage to push him off me. He falls to the floor with a thud.

"Nathan come on just stop!" Lucas demands, grabbing hold of my shoulder. I was about to turn to him and tell him where to go when Derek caught me off guard and punches me in the face.

"Hey!" Lucas shouts and punches Derek back. I turn back to both of them and stand in front of Lucas.

"Keep out of this Luke ok" I demand pushing Derek away from Lucas. Derek laughs loudly and holds his arms out at us, taunting us. I hold my fists up and circle him.

"Just give up…. You'll never see Peyton again cause your ass is going to jail" I tease him. He chuckles and makes the first move. I duck out of the way and push him into the wall.

Laughing loudly I continue "You know it's true. I'm not going to let you get away or anywhere near Peyton and neither will the police-"I was cut off then by a punch to the jaw and then my chest, once with his left and then again with his right. I bent down to catch my breath but when I heard Derek coming at me I charged him and pushed my shoulder into his belly, ramming him into the wall. I took the opportunity to plummet him back, hitting him fast and hard where ever I could. He tried to hit me back again of course but after an uppercut to the jaw he fell to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Leave him now!" Lucas said moving me away from him. I nodded and took a few moments to gather myself.

"The police should be here by now" I say as we make our way towards the opening of the alleyway

"Yeah…" I stopped listening then because I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned just in time to see Derek storm at me, knife in hand, and the same animal like look in his eye.

**A/N Well I hope you liked this chapter and it lived up to your expectations. I promise to update the final chapter within the next three days!**

**Deanie**


	8. Paper Walls

**A/N: You know what I'm never making a promise again because every time I do something happens and I can't keep to it. And to tell the truth I've had ****a lot**** going as I tried to write this chapter. But I'm glad you guys are still reading. I thought you would have given up by now but you all rock! Love ya all**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some knife related violence. Oh and a couple dozen guns but you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh the final disclaimer for this fic…. So for the last time I don't own One Tree Hill or any associated with the show, I don't own anything else mentioned that doesn't sound like it's mine and finally I don't own Yellowcard or ****any**** of their songs… good times. **

**Here I am, I still hold on to this dream we had, I won't let go of it…**

"Yeah…" I stopped listening then because I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned just in time to see Derek storm at me, knife in hand, and the same animal like look in his eye.

Turning to face him rapidly I hold my hands up, my heart thumping madly in my chest with every hacked breath I take. But strangely enough fear didn't rush through me as Derek got within inches of me. Instead I had an overwhelming feeling of regret. Regret that I never told Peyton how I felt, regret that I'd never make it up to her and I'd never see her again…

"Police!"

"Stop!"

"Drop your weapon!" Numerous voices erupted from no where and suddenly we were surrounded by armed police officers each aiming a gun at Derek.

_Thank God_ I think to myself, relived that they are finally here and can stop him.

My relief was abolished seconds later when Derek, startled by the sudden appearance of the police skidded and bumped into me, his knife slashing me just above the waist line of my jeans as he skidded to a halt.

Groaning as the pain suddenly hits me and began to burn. I go to push him away but Derek has other ideas. Instead he grabbed me and the next thing I know I'm being held me by the neck and being used as a hostage.

"Keep back!" He shouts, holding the now bloody knife out at the police officers who are now circled around us.

"Unfricking believable!" I say to myself as I try to check my side and see how bad my injury is but Derek being Derek pushed my head back with his forearm before saying.

"Be a good boy Nathan and I wont stab you again"

"Drop your weapon right now!" A police officer shouts but Derek takes no notice.

Breathing heavily I try and breathe through the pain before I answer back "Yeah and see them shot your ass!"

He scoffs and applies pressure to my wound.

Screaming like a wounded animal I begin to fight him, trying with all my might to turn around and beat the crap out of him.

"Release him right now!" Another police officer shouts.

"What did I just say?" Derek argued back as she moves the knife to my throat. I stop trying to wiggle out of his arm then.

"Ian! Ian drop the weapon"

_Ian?_

I watch as a short, stumpy man dressed in a grey shirt with a black tie dangling loosely from his neck makes his way towards us slowly, his eyes regarding Derek intensely. He then turns to all the police officers and indicates to them to lower their weapons. They do immediately.

It then hits me that Ian is Derek.

"Come on Ian don't do this" The officer says slowly.

_He must be a negotiator_ I think to myself. _Do we even have negotiators in Tree Hill? Or have I been watching too many action films?_

I'm thrust out of my thoughts as Derek ...Ian… whatever removes the knife from my throat and waves it around as he shouts "Don't tell me what to do! You don't know me!"

An army of guns suddenly rise and aim at us. I don't dare breathe.

"Calm down Ian" The officer continues, indicating to the officers to lower their weapons. Again they do as their told.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Detective Hill and I do know who you are Ian. We are from the same place"

"I thought I recognised you" Ian snarled, looking the detective up and down. "That means you blame me for Maggie too! Everyone else does" The knife is back at my throat again.

Hill stops walking. "I don't blame you. It was an accident"

Ian laughs loudly "You're just saying that because I'm holding a knife against Nathan's throat"

"No. I read through the file and if I remember rightly we had torrential rain the night before?" Hill takes a few small steps forward but it seems only I noticed.

"Yeah but you try and tell everybody else that!" Ian shouted.

"They were just looking for someone to blame Ian. Grief is a terrible thing"

"Thank you Dr Phil!" Ian mocks. Hill takes another, larger step forward and chuckles lightly as Ian continues "I can't believe they would blame me! I loved Maggie with all my heart! We were supposed to be together for ever…" He groans and runs his free hand through his hair "Just because I was driving"

By now Hill is at least 5 feet away "I know but there is nothing you can do about that now. But you need to let…" He looks at me "What is your name son?"

"Nathan"

"Let Nathan go. He was trying to protect Peyton"

"Why so they can shoot me?" Ian interjects. "And I'm supposed to look after Peyton!"

"No but the longer you hold him and threaten his life the less patient they are" Hill explains as he nods towards the army of officers. Ian follows his lead but stays silent. "And as for Peyton. She isn't Maggie Ian"

I feel Ian tense as his head snaps back to face the detective. "Shut up!" He warns, pointing the knife at Hill.

"She won't bring Maggie back" Hill continues. Ian's breathing becomes harsher and I contemplate telling the detective to shut up myself before Ian goes crazy and takes it out on me.

"And she wouldn't want to see you like this or acting this way" Hill calmly says.

"How would you know huh? You didn't know her like I did!" Ian screams at him.

"I knew her and her mother but your right. No one know her like you did" He pauses. "But would she want you to act this was Ian? Putting innocent people's lives in danger"

Ian exhales loudly and looks up at the sky; his grip loosens from around my neck. I contemplate slipping out from under his arm but he regains himself and tights his grip before I have a chance to.

Taking a deep breath he leans down and brings his mouth to my ear. "Look after Peyton Nathan. Treasure every moment your with her because one day it could all be gone" And with that he pushes me away from him and into Hill.

"Down!"

"Put your hands behind you head!"

"Hands on your head!" The many officers scream. Turning around I see Ian on his knees, his hands on his head as he looks up at the sky. But what amazed me the most was a single solitary tear that rolled down his face… it was kinda creepy.

**

* * *

**

Making sure Nathan is being seen by a nurse and they are actually checking him over, I quickly excuse myself to check on Brooke and Peyton.

"Luke she's gone" Brooke cried as soon as she answered the call.

"What do you mean she has gone?"

"She's gone! We were sitting in your kitchen when she broke down. I tried to comfort her but she got up and said she needed to go to the bathroom and the next thing I know the back door is open and the bathroom is empty"

Sighing I take a moment to process what she just said.

_Where could she have gone? Better yet where did she go?_

"I tried looking for her Luke but she's just gone" Brooke continued, her voice growing higher by the second like it does when she is getting really upset.

"Brook calm down Ok-"

"How am I supposed to calm down when she is missing? What if Derek got her? I was supposed to be looking after her for Nathan and I can't even do that right"

"Brooke! The police has Derek so don't worry and I'm sure Nathan won't be that mad. I'll talk to him ok"

I heard a mumble from the other end and smiling slightly to myself I tell her that I love her before I hang up the phone.

_Nathan isn't going to be happy_ I think to myself as I switch my phone off and make my way back to the ward that Nathan is in to see the nurse tightening the last stitch in his side.

"15 stitches how sweet is that" He jokes when he sees me. I smile at him but remain silent while the nurse sticks a square piece of bandage over his stitches.

"Take it easy for a couple of days and no exercise at all today. No exceptions. Come back in a couple of days to get them checked out" The nurse orders as she cleans up her things.

"Thank you" Nathan says as he slowly pulls himself up to the sitting position, groaning slightly as he does. The nurse nods at him before exiting and leaving us in silence.

"What's wrong?" Nathan suddenly asks as he pulls his T-shirt on and looks me square in the eyes. Guilt runs through me and I quickly look away.

"Luke what happened?" He asks, his voice no longer holds the humour it did moments before. "Omigod is it Peyton! What happened?" He urges, walking towards me.

"She's missing" I explain, my voice sounding no louder then a whisper.

"What! What do you mean she is missing?"

"She and Brooke were at my house and Peyton was really upset and said she was going to the bathroom but when Brooke went to check on her she wasn't there and my bedroom door was wide open" I quickly explained.

He stared at me in some kind of shock for a split second before saying "I have to find her" and darting out of the ward.

"Nathan slow down or you'll burst your stitches!" I shout after him.

"I don't care! This is Peyton were talking about and I…I have to find her!" He demanded as he brakes into a run.

Watching his race down the corridor I nod to myself knowing exactly what it is like to look after Peyton. I have been her hero for the last four years but it looks like someone else is taking my place. I'm glad that the person taking my place is Nathan.

"Nathan!" I shout as I chase him outside. "Here take the keys" I throw my car keys at him. He smiles thankfully at me and gets into my car.

**Here I stand, won't turn back again. **

Driving through town I can think of a million and one places she could be but none of them jumps out at me so I keep going until I know exactly where she is.

Parking the car, I turn the engine off and sit there for a moment, hoping. Hoping that that she is ok and will forgive me for leaving her like that.

Undoing my seatbelt I was about to get out when I thought I better check my appearance first. If I look like hell it will upset her more. So sitting forwards I observe myself via the driver's mirror. I have a split lip, my cheek looks a little swollen and I have a red line running across my neck where Derek held the knife against my throat but other then that I'm not that bad.

"Okay time to face the music" I say to myself as I get out and walk towards my apartment.

As I reach my front door I'm relieved to see her curled up in a ball, eyes closed as if she was sleeping, however as I got closer her eyes snapped open and meet mine.

We watch each other silently at first before I move over to sit beside. She sits up and wipes her bloodshot eyes, avoiding eye contact.

More silence

"I'm sorry I left you like that" I say breaking the thick silence.

No answer.

Looking over at her I see silent tears flow down her face. "You have no idea how worried I was about you" She whispers.

Feeling an immense rush of guilt I put my arm around her to pull her closer but she shrugs my arm off and stands up.

"Was it worth it?" She asks her back turned to me.

"Yes but not because he is going to jail…" Pushing myself off the floor I try and hold back a groan but the pain in my side intensified and I had to sit back down.

"What happened?" She asked rushing over to me. He hands grab at my T-shirt and the next thing I know my T-shirt is being held up and she is staring at the bandage over my stitches.

"Nothing. I'm fine" I reply pulling my T-shirt down and taking her hand. "It was worth it because Derek made me realise my true feelings for you" Her eyes snap up and meet mine.

"When he was charging at me with that knife I wasn't scared. I was more upset that I would never see you again nor had the courage to tell you how I feel" I explain cupping her face with my hand.

She regards me with frightened eyes and opens her mouth to say something but no words come out so I continue trying to explain how I feel.

"I've loved every moment we have spent with each other over the last couple of days. I've loved looking after you and protecting you I'm just sorry that it took a near death experience for me to realise how much I love you" She smiles weakly and looks away. Smiling to myself I continue. "Helping you box…" I pause to remember how hot she looked "…Sleeping in the same bed ….I can't imagine my life without you and-"I was cut off by her lips on mine. My heart soared into my throat and just kept on going. Pulling her closer I wrap my arms around her tightly, treasuring every second.

"I love you too" Smiling joyfully I kiss her again.

"I won't leave you again I promise" I whisper, kissing the top of her head again.

"Yeah, yeah" She teases.

Chuckling we sit in a more comfortable, happier silence. She moves over and sits between my legs, resting her head against my chest and pulling my arms around her. Smiling down at her I sigh contently and close my eyes, never feeling at such ease before in my life.

**Won't leave you, know how hard it's been**

**A/N: Well as much as I've loved to write this, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry for how crappy it is but thank you for reading anyway :)**

**Till next time **

**Deanie**


End file.
